


Altschmerz

by Biyourside



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Confrontations, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biyourside/pseuds/Biyourside
Summary: Sicheng we need to talk.altschmerz;(n.)weariness with the same old issues that you’ve always had – the same boring flaws and anxieties that you’ve been gnawing on for years





	Altschmerz

**Author's Note:**

> This is goung to be a short YuWin fic. First time posting here but enjoy I guess.

"Sicheng we need to talk." Yuta says looking intently at him. 

"Sure." Sicheng didn't even bother to look at him. He was just busy fiddling with his phone. "Have you finished your work by the way?" He continued seemingly averting the foul mood where the conversation seems to be going. 

"Yes, but I wasn't talking about that." Yuta says. This time seemingly frustrated by the nonchalance that the younger boy was showing.

"Okay. Have you talked to Jaehyun already? He's been looking for you since yesterday you know." Sicheng says while getting his bag.

"Sicheng, we need to talk." He repeated almost pleadingly. "about us"

The younger let out a deep sigh upon hearing that. He did his best in prolonging the incident that he mostly dreaded to happen but he guess he failed miserably. He slowly put down his bag and stared at Yuta dead in the eyes. "Okay." 

"Let's break up." Yuta said finally.


End file.
